KYUMIN - If Only - Genderswitch
by pinkKYUMIN
Summary: "Bolehkah aku merindukanmu, saat aku tahu kau sudah menjadi milik yang lain." KYUMIN / GS / PROLOG.
1. Prolog 1

**"If Only"**

by

PinkkKYUMIN

**Prolog**

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, etc

**Warning** : Genderswitch, Typo(s), and more~

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's P.O.V**

_Bolehkah aku mengingatmu?_

_Disaat aku tahu kau sudah menjadi milik yang lain._

_Bolehkah aku merindukanmu?_

_Padahal kau sudah memberikan rindumu untuk yang lebih pantas._

_Bolehkah aku mengenang kenangan kita?_

_Sedangkan di sana kau sedang mengukir kenangan bersamanya._

_Menyesal?_

_Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa lagi yang bisa menggambarkan perasaanku._

_Aku terlalu bodoh, mungkin._

_Atau kau yang memang tidak memiliki cinta sebesar milikku untukmu?_

_Yang sekarang menjadi belati yang perlahan menusuk ke dalam hatiku._

_Aku merindukanmu, sayang._

_Ah, bolehkah aku masih memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?_

_Yang dulu bisa membuat kedua pipimu merona saat kata itu keluar dari mulutku._

_Ingatan akan kedua rona di pipimu masih segar di otakku._

_Cantik, kau akan selalu begitu._

_Seandainya aku bisa mengulang semuanya..._

BRAK!

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan._

Aku mulai berjongkok untuk memunguti beberapa buah dan sayur yang keluar menggelinding dari kantung plastik yang ada di genggaman perempuan itu.

"Maaf, nona." Sesalku setelah sempat melihat orang yang tadi kutabrak juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut ikal itu berjongkok dan memasukkan kembali barang belanjaannya kedalam kantung plastik putihnya.

"Ne. Tidak apa - apa."

DEG!

Suara itu. Seperti alunan lagu yang sangat indah. Lagu lama yang masih kuingat detailnya. Lagu yang selalu aku rindukan. Lagu yang selalu ingin aku dengarkan.

Aku terpaku sebentar. Mencoba meyakinkan hatiku yang sedang bergemuruh riuh. Menetralkan nafas yang tiba - tiba memberat. Aku mulai memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya.

Ternyata aku benar. Dia, yang tak pernah tergantikan, ada di depanku saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin." Bahkan bibirku terasa sangat berat saat aku mengucapkan namanya.

Sungmin masih tidak berpaling dari buah dan sayurnya. Mungkin suaraku terlalu kecil, sehingga tidak terdengar olehnya. Aku benar - benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, sehingga aku hanya bisa menunggu. Menunggu dia memasukkan semua sayur dan buah yang tadi terjatuh ke dalam kantung plastiknya.

Buah pear yang berwarna kuning itu menjadi buah terakhir yang menjadi pengalih perhatiannya. Hingga dia berdiri dan membalas tatapanku yang sedari tadi tidak teralihkan.

Aku melihat bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf O dan matanya yang indah itu sedikit terbelalak saat melihatku. "K-kyu..hyun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tiba - tiba kangen nulis lagi. hehehe**

**Dapet ide langsung ketik, jadi maaf kalau amburadul.**

**Maaf juga malah bikin FF baru ketika ada FF lain yang belum terselesaikan.**

**Jujur udah gak dapet feel buat ngelanjutin FF yang kemarin. Dan bener - bener gak tau masih bisa lanjutin atau nggak hehehee.**

**Cuman agak sedih aja yang biasanya sehari ada puluhan FF KyuMin yang update. Eh sekarang jadi sepi dan turun drastis. Kangen banget sama para author yang nulis FF KyuMin.**

**#malahcurhat **

**Yaudah. Ditunggu asupan semangatnya di kotak review ya. **

**Gamsahamnida.**

**Sincerely,**

**PinkKYUMIN**

**:)**


	2. Prolog 2

**"If Only"**

by

PinkkKYUMIN

**Prolog 2**

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt

**Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, etc

**Warning** : Genderswitch, Typo(s), and more~

**.**

**.**

**Lee Sungmin's P.O.V**

_Bolehkah aku mengingatmu?_

_Disaat aku tahu aku sudah menjadi milik yang lain._

_Bolehkah aku merindukanmu?_

_Padahal aku sudah memberikan rinduku untuk yang mungkin, lebih pantas._

_Bolehkah aku mengenang kenangan kita?_

_Sedangkan di sana kau mungkin tidak sedikitpun menaruhku dipikiranmu._

_Menyesal?_

_Ya, atau mungkin juga tidak?_

_Aku terlalu naif, mungkin._

_Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan?_

_Tidak pantas rasanya aku masih menyimpan sedikit, ah, atau mungkin banyak perasaan yang dulu begitu menggebu._

_Sedangkan kini sudah ada orang lain yang begitu mencintaiku._

_Tapi sungguh,_

_Aku merindukanmu, Kyuhyun._

_Masih bolehkah aku menambahkan imbuhan 'ku' dibelakang namamu?_

_Seandainya aku bisa mengulang semuanya..._

_._

BRAK!

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan._

Aku mulai berjongkok untuk memunguti beberapa buah dan sayur yang keluar menggelinding dari kantung plastik yang ada di genggamanku.

"Maaf, nona." Hmm, kenapa sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Ah, mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak melamunkan Kyuhyun, sehingga bahkan suara orang lain pun terdengar seperti suaranya.

"Ne. Tidak apa - apa." Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan perhatianku pada buah dan sayurku yang masih berceceran di jalan.

"Lee Sungmin."Bahkan sekarang aku membayangkan Kyuhyun sedang memanggilku.

_Apa - apaan kau Lee Sungmin._

Sepertinya aku sudah mulai tidak waras.

Buah pear yang berwarna kuning ini menjadi buah terakhir yang menjadi pengalih perhatianku. Lalu aku mulai berdiri dan berniat meminta maaf juga kepada orang yang bertabrakan denganku tadi.

Tapi aku merasa detik jarum jam tanganku berhenti saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang sedari tadi kupikir hanya khayalanku, sekarang sedang berdiri tepat di depanku.

Oh Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak yakin berapa kali jantungku berdetak dalam sedetiknya. Tapi yang aku rasakan jantungku benar - benar bedegup tidak karuan. Aku mencoba menggerakkan bibirku. Melantunkan namanya yang begitu aku rindukan untuk kusebut. "K-kyu..hyun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**hehe.. masih prolog nih chingudeul.**

**setelah ini chapter satunya InshaAllah akan segera diupdate.**

**Terimakasih atas asupan semangatnya di kotak review.**

**Doain bisa update cepet ya.**

**Gomawo~**

**Sincerely,**

**PinkKYUMIN**

**:)**


End file.
